


I Want to Believe

by Ruuger



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Believe

"They were here," Mulder says, his voice heavy with conviction, "I'm sure of it."

She reflexively opens her mouth to contradict him, but then just bites her tongue and watches him disappear into the darkness. 

Sometimes, she finds that she envies Mulder. Envies the unshakeable faith he has in his mission and the things that he believes are true. She still prays every night, crosses her hands and kneels before her God, but it's nothing but an empty ritual now, her words meaningless and without conviction. Her faith couldn't save Melissa, couldn't save Emily or William, and she often wishes she could be like Mulder, his faith only growing stronger when tested.

The ground trembles and groans underneath her feet, and she runs after Mulder, just in time to see the blinding white light of the landing spacecrafts turn night into day.

And most of all she envies Mulder when he is rewarded for his faith, his divine messengers descending from heavens in hordes while she's still waiting for hers.


End file.
